Is It Meant to Be?
by Angelic Minako
Summary: During a battle, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune fell in a vortex that transports them to an alternate dimension. In this dimension the relationship between these girls is rather different and they question if it is meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Is It Meant to Be?**

**By: Angelic Minako**

**Rated: M (I think ^_^;; Por si las moscas!)**

I don't own Sailor Moon, duh!

**A/N: I figured that the best way to make this story work was by using a part of the real series. I used a chunk of the episode when Usagi and Minako meet Haruka for the first time. I made up the beginning and the rest of the story; I just used the concept of the meeting of those characters. And don't kill me for any reasons; I seriously don't remember how that episode went like so it probably isn't very true to the story. Warning/Spoiler: this is like an alternate dimension thing. The story is about Minako, Haruka, Rei and Michiru (in order of probable appearance). And in case you have doubts… yeah, it IS yuri! =P (Don't forget to leave a Message/Review!)**

Chapter 1: The Evil Wind

The sailor scouts are in the middle of a battle, everything appears to be in chaos. Suddenly, something similar to a black hole appears and starts to suck the sailor scouts in. Sailor Venus falls in it, then Mars, then Sailor Neptune is about to fall in it too but Sailor Uranus grabs her by wrist. Uranus tries to hold on to Neptune as hard she can but it is too strong.

The alarm clock sounds, a blue eyed girl with long blonde hair wakes up startled and sweating.

"What a weird dream…" –Minako

"You do know you are late again?" –Artemis

Mina looks at the clock.

"…IIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" –Minako

"I did. And so did the alarm but you are impossible to wake up." –Said Artemis as he watched Mina run all over the room changing and getting ready for school.

"I'm so late! I'm not going to have time for breakfast… I want food…" –Said Minako whining and certainly not paying attention to Artemis.

"Is that a stretch mark on your butt?" –Artemis

"What? Where?" –Said a panicked Minako while she searched her butt with a mirror.

Minako glared at Artemis who had a smirk on his face, which was quickly erased from his face by the look of Minako's face.

"Oh-oh!" –Artemis ran.

"Oh-oh is right! You are so dead!" –Minako ran after the cat.

Thirty minutes later Minako was running to school with a sandwich on her mouth. Minako bumped into someone who had come running from the corner on the right. Minako fell on the ground and the other person had fallen on top of her.

"Ow! Watch where you going…" –Mumbled Minako as shelooked at the blonde blue eyed girl on top of her.

"Sorry Minako-chan!" –Said the girl.

"Usagi! Get off me! –Mumbled an even more annoyed Minako.

Usagi was about to get up, when she suddenly stared at Minako's mouth. Usagi got closer while Minako was confused. Usagi got closer and opened her mouth, Minako blushed, she was too shocked and confused to move. Usagi bit Minako's sandwich, got up and ran as fast as she could. Minako blinked and got up, her face was extremely red.

"USAGI! That's my breakfast! Come back here you little thief!" –Yelled the red face Minako as she ran after Usagi.

"Sorry Minako, but I haven't had breakfast!" –Usagi running.

"Get your own! You are so going to pay for this!" –Mina running

They reached the school.

"I'll make it up to you…" –Said Usagi panting.

"Really? How?" –Said a pissed Minako.

"Let's go to the arcade after school… my treat?" –Usagi clapped her hands in front of her bowed head to apologize to Minako.

"Hmm… OK. But I'm still getting to class before you!" –Minako pulled her tongue out at Usagi and ran.

"Wait for me!" –Usagi ran after Minako.

Hours later, Minako and Usagi got out of school and were on their way to the arcade.

"So what's your excuse for being late again, Usagi?" –Minako asked laughing.

"You can laugh all you want Minako-chan, but my dream with Tuxedo Mask was much more interesting and enjoyable than the sound of the stupid alarm clock." –Usagi

"Hahaha! Well, I'll admit that sounds like a good reason to stay sleeping!" –Minako still laughing.

"So, what's your excuse?" –Usagi

"…Well… I wasn't as lucky as you, Usagi. I actually had a nightmare…" –Minako stopped laughing.

"What about?" –Asked Usagi curiously,

"The scouts were fighting… We were all there but… there were some people in it that I had never seen before…" –Minako

"And?" –Usagi

"…I think we lost… It felt so real, Usagi." –Minako

"…Don't worry! We have won so far, that dream isn't going to come true. It was just a dream and the sailor scouts will always win, you'll see!" –Said Usagi smiling to comfort Minako.

They arrived at the arcade and played for hours. Minako won most of the time, the other times she just faked losing to make Usagi happy. The girls were hungry so they decided to leave the arcade. They were walking through the exit door when they heard sound of car driving fast. They looked to the left and saw a car approaching very quickly, Minako and Usagi had enough time to look at the blonde driver. Minako felt that the driver had stared back at them, but the car passed so fast that made their skirts fly. They quickly contained their flowing skirts and looked for the driver. The car was parked and the blonde drive got out and was walking towards them. Minako and Usagi stared at the tall blonde handsome man. He took of his sunglasses off and with his piercing blue eyes he looked at the girls with a smile.

"You should be more careful, I don't know how much you girls might like the wind but I do know that the wind likes skirts." –Said the tall young man to the pair of blushing girls.

"We wouldn't have to fear the wind if there weren't so many perverts trying to control the wind in the first place." –Said Minako annoyed by the comment.

"Ouch. That's kind of harsh for those poor lonely guys. Good thing I'm not one of them and good thing I was only trying to protect two beautiful girls from the evil wind." –Young man

"Luckily, we are not damsels in distress. We can take care of ourselves." –Minako

"I guess you are right, after all, damsels in distress wouldn't hang out at an arcade." –Said the young man teasingly.

"Are you going to tell me now that an arcade is no place for a girl?" –Said an annoyed Minako.

"Not at all. _Au contraire!_ I find it quite refreshing to find a girl in an arcade. Only a real girl would go to one, certainly not a fake one. I do love a girl that isn't afraid to have fun. Although, now I wonder whether or not you girls are real or fake… A real arcade girl would be able to beat me in an arcade…" –Said the young man still teasing.

"You're on!" –Said Minako very determined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last episode…**

"_Not at all. Au contraire! I find it quite refreshing to find a girl in an arcade. Only a real girl would go to one, certainly not a fake one. I do love a girl that isn't afraid to have fun. Although, now I wonder whether or not you girls are real or fake… A real arcade girl would be able to beat me in an arcade…" –Said the young man still teasing._

"_You're on!" –Said Minako very determined._

**Chapter 2: The Gentleman**

Usagi had been too busy staring at the young man to join the conversation as well as too hungry to think. Minako knew that Usagi wanted to play and that she would also lose quickly so she let Usagi play first. Usagi lost extremely fast and was even more depressed because her stomach was growling. Minako and the young man began to play. They were very even, the young man would win one game and Minako would win the next. They were half way through the different games when Usagi said that she was leaving because she was hungry. Minako gave a Usagi a vague "OK" before Usagi left. The competition was still one and Minako wasn't going to give up easily. The young man was good with driving games, and Minako was good at fighting games, but they were equals in the rest of the games.

They had played every game and they were still in a tie. Finally, Minako's stomach growled, to which the young man couldn't help but to laugh at.

"After all this, and the fact that your friend left, let me make it up to you and buy you something to eat? It's the least I can do to prove to you that I can treat a lady just as well as any other gentleman out there." –Smiled the young man.

"There's only one way to find out." –Laughed Minako.

They went to a nearby fast food restaurant and Minako ordered a rather big burger, fries, soda and even desert. The young man was rather impressed by Minako's appetite.

"We played for hours and yet I don't know much about you. So, apart from being a real girl and a really good arcade rival, what's your name?" –Young man

"I'm Minako. And just like you, I would like to know the name of my rival." –Minako smiled.

"My name is Haruka." –Haruka smiled.

"Haruka?" –Minako was confused.

"Yea. What's wrong?" –Haruka

"I… Isn't Haruka a girl's name? …I thought…" –Minako was utterly confused.

"Hahaha. Yea, it is a girl's name. And I am a girl." –Haruka

"I... I thought… I'm so sorry..." –Minako was extremely embarrassed.

"It's ok. It happens all the time! Don't apologize; I'm not offended at all." –Haruka tried to comfort Minako.

"This is so embarrassing…" –Minako mumbled while she ate her desert slowly.

"So, the girl that was with you… was she your sister or something?" –Haruka tried to change the subject.

"No. Usagi is one of my best friends. We study together; she's kinda like a hyperactive crybaby. But we love her like that." –Minako smiled and felt relieved by the change of topic.

Haruka laughed and talked with Minako for a while.

"It was fun to hang out with you today but I'm afraid it's kinda late. I should go home; I have a lot of homework to do." –Minako smiled.

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun with you two; I hope we can do this again someday. Tell you what, why don't you let me take you to your house? It's the least I can do for change your schedule for today." –Haruka smiled.

Minako stared at Haruka and gave a small smile. Minako thought that Haruka was being far too polite to her. Haruka opened the door of the fast food restaurant just so Minako could pass. She also opened and closed the door of her car for Minako. Minako was feeling extremely awkward. They finally arrived at Minako's house and she was about to open the car door when Haruka told her to stop. Haruka got out and opened Minako's door again; she even lend Minako her hand to help her get out of the car. Minako hesitated a bit but decided to be polite and gave her hand to Haruka. Haruka accompanied Minako to the door.

"Well Mademoiselle Minako, it's time for me to take my leave." –Haruka grinned and kissed Minako's hand, which made Minako blush a bit.

"Hehe. Thanks for the ride home, Haruka." –Minako smiled.

"I look forward to beating you in the arcade again." –Haruka smiled, turned around and started walking towards her car.

"YOU DIDN'T BEAT ME!" –Minako yelled in outrage.

"Save your energy for our next battle, Minako-chan." –Haruka waved goodbye without looking back.

"Shish. What the heck is wrong with him? …I mean her." –Minako mumbled as she saw Haruka leave.

"Who are you talking about?" –Artemis

"GAAAHHHH! ARTEMIS! DON'T CREEP ON ME LIKE THAT!" –Minako fell on the floor.

"Sorry Minako. Are you ok?" –Said Artemis with a sweat drop on his head.

"Yeah. I'm fine." –Minako got up.

"So what happened with you? You got home so late, you arrived on stranger's car, and you were talking to yourself." –Artemis

"Are you calling me crazy?" –Minako glared at Artemis.

"WHAT? No!" – Artemis ran.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" –Minako went inside the house chasing after Artemis.

Minako had barely just caught Artemis when the phone rang.

"Hi, Ami. What's up?" –Minako.

"We've got trouble in the park." –Ami.

"I'm on my way!" –Minako hung up and looks at Artemis who nodded back.

**A/N: So the two main chapters that start this story are done! The vortex issue in the first chapter; and now the true introduction of Haruka. Sorry for the grammatical errors on the previous chapter, that's what happens when you right when you are half asleep T_T Hope everyone enjoys the jokes I've put so far. Yeah, enjoy it while you can, because it's going to get emotional... Don't worry chapter three is not going to be emotional, I think. Please comment/review! ONEGAI! –sad puppy face-**


End file.
